Toaru no Ero Renkinjutsushi desu ka?
by Dio619
Summary: Hyoudou Issei no es alguien normal, y eso lo demostrara al perseguir y detener a quien sea que robo la Piedra Filosofal [AU, Oc, Crossover]


_**Hola señores, bueno, este pequeño proyecto nació de una noche de anime con una buena coca cola de vidrio y un buen emparedado de pollo con queso gratinado, en fin, cuando estaba por el capítulo 39 de Jojo's en su cuarta temporada me dije: ¿ y si HSDXD se funde con Fullmetal Alchemist?.**_

 _ **En medio de una conversación con cierto escritor de traje de paño este me recomendó algunas cositas por aquí y por allá al momento de redactar lo que sería un one-shot de base medio, sin más perdonen el retraso, disfruten:**_

 _ **HSDXD no es mío y se respetan a sus respectivos autores… bla, bla, bla, como sea.**_

* * *

 _El hombre nunca obtiene algo sin haber perdido una cosa de igual valor._

 _Es la ley del intercambio equivalente._

 _Esa es la ley de la alquimia, donde la magia y la ciencia se unen en un solo proceso._

 _Es la ley que me rige… ¡a quien engaño!_

 _¡Quiero mis pechos!_

* * *

 **El alquimista pervertido y un problema de pociones.**

* * *

El lugar es Alemania, Múnich más exactamente, lo que nos trae aquí es lo que se encuentra resguardado tras una muralla, en este lugar hay lo que uno llamaría una academia o una universidad dada su amplio espacio y tamaño de edificaciones.

Lo que se da a notar es que el conjunto de los 5 edificios que se rigen sobre el amplio patio es que todos posan un estandarte verde con una quimera en blanco.

Mas al fondo nos encontramos con varios edificios de menor escala, pero… ¿Por qué es importante esto?, bueno verán…

BOOOOM

DOOOOM

Una torre de humo sale de uno de estos edificios, con partes de escombros volando por todas partes que salen de la misma, dejando una estela de humo en su trayecto; pero uno de estos es más grande.

Si, en efecto, entre e partes de sillas y mesas junto a restos de libros calcinados volando, se yergue la silueta de un chico.

Chaqueta negra, pantaloncillos negro y un par de botas militares; cabello castaño, largo y atado en 2 coletas inferiores tras su nuca.

Estaba con los ojos cerrados y estaba encorvado con los brazos cruzados, protegiendo algo de la explosión que acaba de suceder.

Poco a poco abre sus ojos, mostrando un característico y raro color miel en estos; observa como el edificio se acercaba a él, así que giro su cuerpo en el aire despejando el humo que salía de sus ropas y de algún modo aterrizo en el tejado del edificio de pruebas toxicas.

Derrapo un poco sobre el suelo de loza con las piernas abiertas, dejando un rastro de polvo.

Vaya, jamás creí que lo volarían en verdad – mira sorprendido el cómo seguían cayendo los restos de lo que una vez fue un salón de clases – pero todo eso solo por unas pantis.

Dijo mostrando lo que protegía, una cadena de pantaletas que estaban atadas por los extremos, se dispuso a olerlas y se sonrojo un poco.

En serio, ¿no sé por qué tanto drama por esto? – dijo guardándoselas en la chaqueta, cual pañuelo de mago de feria.

¡HYOUDOU ISSEI! – dijo una voz desde el cielo, el chico alzo la mirada y sonrió, se quitó rápidamente de donde estaba solo para ver como una chica de pelo suelto rubio, falda larga y un suéter negro con un moño que sobresale del cuello en V, mostrando su clara falta de busto en su uniforme, lo curioso es que ella tenía 2 guantes en forma de gato negro en el puño derecho y blanco en el izquierdo; golpeo el lugar donde estaba el castaño dejando un hueco y un cráter - ¡CERDO BASTARDO!

Ellen, si sigues así de voluble no obtendrás novio – dijo socarronamente el castaño – digo mira, dejaste un cráter de un golpe.

¡SILENCIO SUCIO CERDO RASTERO! – de la nada ella se le echó encima, literalmente quería quitarle esa expresión de burla a golpes.

Una combinación de golpes y patadas se dieron entre ambos de parte de la chica que, de conectar uno solo, mataría a cualquiera.

Sin embargo este chico no es un cualquiera, y eso lo demostró al evadir cada golpe que deba la chica, cosa que le empezar a molestar y la única forma en que estaría bien era romperle todos los dientes de su sonrisa sardónica.

¡QUEDATE QUIETO! - dijo la rubia hasta que trato de conectar un buen derechazo al castaño este lo evadió al dar un mortal hacia atrás - ¡¿pero qué…?!

Sin que se diera cuenta la chica, ambos habían llegado al borde de la azotea; cosa que el castaño sabía y salto al vacío.

Le dedico una sonrisa a la rubia mientras hacia la maniobra, se agarró de un estandarte donde posaba la bandera de Alemania y se columpio hasta llegar a una ventana donde estaba el edificio siguiente, un laboratorio de prácticas biológicas.

La chica vio desde el borde del edificio sus manos estaban en la cornisa del mismo, apretó los puños hasta que el concreto cedió quebrando una parte, pero su cuerpo temblaba de furia hasta que…

CRACK

¡REGRESAMELAS! - en sus manos tenia pedazos que había arrancado de la cornisa - ¡REGRESAME MIS PANTIS, CERDO BASTARDO!

Soltó los pedazos al aire y golpeo ambos, el concreto de dividió en varios picos que salieron disparados como flechas hacia la ventana por donde entro el castaño.

BOM, BOM, BOM, BOM, BOM

Como era de esperarse, el muro cedió y la ventana estaba intacta, pues se había formado un círculo perfecto alrededor de esta.

CRACK

CRASH

La ventana cayó y se rompió.

La rubia salto del techo e ingreso por el hueco del edificio.

Comenzando de nuevo la persecución por el edificio, cosa que le hacía gracia al castaño al escuchar los estallidos de dónde provenía la ventana.

Ja, sabía que no se resistiría a seguirme – dijo para sí mismo mientras corría por los pasillos y escaleras – ese es el orgullo de la familia Armstrong, no podría esperar menos.

El chico bajo de un salto las ultimas escaleras y estaba por salir de la puerta cuando…

DOM

Parte del techo había colapsado obligándolo a retroceder, sin embargo no perdió nunca su sonrisa.

La rubia había roto el piso de arriba frente a la salida, bloqueándola con los restos de concreto, también tenía una cara de pocos amigos mientas se tronaba los nidillos.

Así te quería encontrar, cerdo bastardo – dijo con vapor saliendo de su boca que mostraba colmillos en lugar de dientes – perfecto para ir al matadero – avanzo poco a poco hasta el castaño – tus últimas palabras.

… - el castaño le señalo – Ellen, dime… - pensativo pregunto - ¿Cómo te has movido sin ropa interior?

… -

… -

Ambos se vieron pero la rubia tenía los ojos en blanco y bien abiertos, pronto una línea de rubor cruzo su rostro, vapor emanaba de su cabeza… había cambiado su temple de asesina en serie al de chica avergonzada.

¡¿Y DE QUIEN CREES QUE ES LA CULPA?! – Lo toma de la chaqueta para zarandearlo – maldito, puede que soporte que nos veas en la ducha, que nos espíes en el baño y que nos robes los uniformes, pero… - ella tembló de nuevo y su instinto asesino afloro de nuez - … pero, ¡ROBARTE LA ROPA INTERIOR EN TU INUTIL EXPERIMENTO ES EL COLMO, ME OYES! – Ella estaba por darle un derechazo mientras lloraba - ¡POR TU CULPA NO PODRE CASARME, AHORA SOLO MUERE, DEGENERADO!

¡Suficiente! – dijo alguien y de un momento a otro la rubia acabo en el suelo con una marca en la cabeza con la forma del tomo de enciclopedia que le golpeo.

"Eso debe doler" – pensó el castaño, pudo notar que el golpe la había dejado fuera de combate – bueno, yo me retiro antes de…

¿Antes de que… Hyoudou? – Dijo la misma voz, pronto sintió que agarraban su cabeza – adelante, estoy esperando… - la voz y el agarre eran inconfundibles, la misma voz que había escuchado durante 11 años y era inconfundible.

Empezó a sudar frio y como no…

No todos los días tú profesora y tutora legal te pesca con las manos en la masa luego de casi haber destruido 3 edificios.

E-este… R-Rowena-s-sensei – el castaño movía sus manos para defenderse inútilmente – v-vera, estaba p-por ir a-a su oficina cuando…

FLUSH

CRACK

La mano que lo tenía agarrado lo empujo a la pared de la izquierda incrustándolo en la misma.

* * *

¡¿TIENEN IDEA LOS DOS DE LOS FORMULARIOS QUE DEBO LLENAR AHORA POR SU CULPA?! – recrimina la voz de una pelinegra alta de pelo corto atado en una coleta trasera alta, con un fleco peinado al lado derecho, viste un uniforme militar azul marino con detalles en blanco y 3 medallas en el enorme busto derecho, podría decirse que su copa es F.

Ella ve al par de chicos que estaban frente al escritorio donde estaba sentada en una oficina con varios libreros repletos así como de un juego de química en una mesa aledaña a una ventana semi abierta y varios documentos por el suelo.

Los acusados en este caso son el castaño y la rubia.

El castaño tenía una venda en su cabeza, mientras la chica tenía un chichón en su nuca y una marca roja en la frente.

Y bien, ¿Cuál es su cuartada? – dijo expectante mientes se cruzaba de brazos denotando su busto.

"Oppais" – pensó el castaño.

La rubia golpeo la mesa y con lágrimas en los ojos grito frente a la pelinegra.

¡Rowena-Sensei! – Señalo al castaño - ¡Hyoudou nos robó las pantis a todas en plena clase y huyo como el cobarde que es! – El castaño se sacaba un moco - ¡en cólera yo le perseguí para recuperarlas pero…!

Y dime, Armstrong – la pelinegra le miro fría - ¿ese es motivo para volar un aula de clases, destrozar la azotea de uno de los laboratorios y casi derribar uno, solo por unas pantis?

No solo fueron unas, fueron 20 – agrega el castaño.

¡Silencio, degenerando! – Acallo la rubia - ¡nada de eso hubiera ocurrido si…!

Si hubieras venido a decirme a mí directamente y no destrozar media academia – dijo Rowena seria y con una sonrisa sin alma – ahora dime Ellen-chan, ¿qué diría tu abuelo si su nieta marimacha destrozo media academia?

La rubia se quedó en blanco.

Te veré en detención a las 6 – finalizo la pelinegra – retírate.

La rubia le miro y asintió estaba por retirarse cuando Rowena le hablo de nuevo.

Y llévate tus vergüenzas – dijo al arrojarle sus bragas con un oso en estas directo a su cara.

El castaño solo aplaudió, alzo los dedos: índice y medio en forma de V de la mano derecha, luego junto los dedos índice y pulgar en un círculo con el resto extendidos, luego hizo una señal de mirar al horizonte.

La rubia no dijo nada y cuando salió de la oficina con todo y bragas en la cara grito.

KYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

El grito fue tal que la oficina tembló un poco triando unos cuantos libros.

Bien, ahora… - ella miro al castaño y este estaba como gelatina, temblando ante la imponente presencia de la pelinegra – me podrías explicar el motivo, razón o circunstancia que te hizo o motivo a robar la ropa interior de 10 internas, 3 chicas, 5 ancianas y 2 supervisoras en menos de 15 segundos.

Fueron 11 segundos – responde ganándose como respuesta el lomo de un libro marcado en la frente.

¡Solo responde con un demonio! – grito la pelinegra sobresaltada se levantó de la silla meneando su busto.

F-fue un desafío del director… - dijo desde el suelo pues había caído de espaldas – quiso probarme…

¿El director…? – ella lo miro y desvió la mirada afilándola, mientras una vena resaltaba en su frente – ese viejo rabo verde…

Pero descuide, sensei – el castaño levanto un pulgar – protegeré su lencería secreta – dijo con orgullo mientras sonreía como héroe caído.

STAMP

¡¿Hasta cuándo vas a madurar?! – Dijo la pelinegra mientras lo zarandeaba con la cara roja – por el amor a la verdad, en serio… - ella suavizo el agarre – Issei, dime…

El castaño le miro raro pues ella le dedico una mirada cálida, algo que rara vez hacia…

Dime – ella le soltó - ¿Por qué sigues actuando como un niño?...

El castaño solo atino a desviar la mirada.

Eres el alquimista más joven que he conocido y el más joven que ha entrado al instituto – dijo con pesar – tienes talento y astucia, además de tu comprensión impresionante… pero – ella desvió la mirada – no sé qué hice para que te comportaras así… - suspiro resignada – sé que no puedo remplazarla pero, al menos no te he abandonado como lo hizo tu…

¡Cállate! – el castaño grito, asustándola, pero no le dirigió la mirada, ella lo supo…

Lo siento – el castaño no levanto la cabeza – retírate.

Dijo cortante, acto seguido y sin mediar palabra el castaño salió de la oficina y se dirigió hacia las afueras del edificio, saliendo de lo que pareciese ser el edificio principal, donde varias personas de edad no inferior a los 30 años entraban y salían con planos, proyectos, documentos, papeles y libros.

Todos portaban el mismo uniforme azul solo que muchos tenían lo que se denominaría un rango determinado.

El castaño no los miro ni saludo a nadie, pues solo se limitó a lo de siempre; escuchar comentarios a sus espaldas.

¿Oye, ese no es el prodigio de la Mayor Mustang? – dijo uno de ellos.

¿El chico que entro sin hacer el examen? – otro, un señor mas grande le vio con arrogancia – no le veo chiste, ni siquiera sé porque la mayor lo trajo de oriente.

Según escuche, fue por la petición de uno de los superiores – comenta una mujer – al parecer es pariente del director o algo así.

¡En serio! – Habla un gordo joven – no comprendo, si se supone que la familia del director no obtuvo descendencia más que aquí en Múnich.

Cosas así eran comentadas por todos, sean buenas o malas nadie dejaba de verlo y hablar sobre él, poco importaba que él les escuchara, jamás le intereso eso ni le tomo importancia.

Era lo normal, él se crio en esa institución desde los 5 años a cargo de la Mayor Rowena Mustang, quien se encargó de su tutela y crianza durante 11 años, en ese tiempo no había salido de Alemania, no conocía a nadie más que a Rowena con quien podía tener lo que conoce como una plática normal.

De ahí en fuera todos para el eran extraños, personas que no conoce y no le daban ganas de conocer.

No recordó cuando empezó a interesarse por el género opuesto ni cuándo fue la primera vez que robo ropa interior de las pocas mujeres que había en el lugar.

Todo lo que enseñaban era aburrido, en más de un sentido; podría decirse que el robar prendas y espiar al género femenino era su distracción del dia a dia en esa cárcel, como así lo llamo.

El instituto Amestriz, ese es el nombre de aquel lugar donde estaba Hyoudou Issei.

Aunque el nombre completo era Instituto Internacional de Manejo y Regulación de la Alquimia Estatal, Amestriz sonaba mejor y más corto; pero para Issei era el purgatorio mismo.

Todos los días desde los 5 años eran lo mismo: revisar fórmulas matemáticas, experimentar con la alquimia, crear pociones y brebajes especiales, realizar investigaciones y desarrollar proyectos a diversas escalas; todo mientras lo adiestran a uno a servir a la humanidad como un soldado de último recurso.

Los alquimistas egresados del instituto, podían acceder a realizar investigaciones independientes, servir a cualquier nación o realizar experimentos sin restricción alguna; no importaba si el conocimiento adquirido era usado para bien o para mal.

A nadie le importaba eso, solo lo hacían y punto.

El castaño camino solo como siempre hasta salir del instituto a la tranquila ciudad de Múnich.

No había mucho que hacer, el pasear por las tiendas, tomar un café, ir a una taberna, pasear por algún parque, no había mucha diferencia en su caso.

Siempre todo era rutina.

En su pensar vio una cafetería cercana con una florería por fuera, por alguna curiosa razón, cada vez que lo regañaban o acababa en la oficina de Rowena y discutía con ella, terminaba en ese lugar.

La cafetería era simple y algo acogedora, en la puerta de la entrada tenía el nombre de la misma:

Hughes Coffe & Flower

Al ingresar noto que no era muy concurrida, el lugar parecía estar vacío; le restó importancia y se sentó en una de las mesa cercanas a la ventana donde pasaban las personas, el castaño se dedicó a mirar por la misma y se fijó en algo que le arruino más la tarde.

Vio una familia… disfrutando de un paseo.

El padre cargaba al hijo sobre sus hombros mientras la madre reía al ver como el pequeño entre risas le jalaba el cabello al padre.

Issei solo miro con neutralidad y un leve deje de envidia.

De nuevo hiciste algo, ¿no es así? Issei-chan – le dice una señora llamando la atención de Issei, este la mira y sonríe – no intentes negarlo chiquillo.

No lo hare, Elysia- obaasan – dijo al ver a la señora y dueña del lugar.

Elysia Hughes, una señora de edad avanzada sin embargo que pese a sus más de 90 años de edad, la anciana era todo un hueso duro de roer, su cabello presentaba un característico tono blanco teñido por el tiempo, las arrugas en su rostro eran inconfundibles, pero lo más curioso era que siempre estaba sola en esa triste y solitaria cafetería.

Ya veo, entonces volviste a robar las pantis – la anciana reía levemente – si fuera 80 años más joven ten por seguro que saldría contigo – ella le sirvió un café espumoso y aromático, como el campo de un bosque en plena primavera.

No lo creo, de seguro usted me pondría en mi lugar – el castaño tomo el aza de la taza y sorbió un poco del café – delicioso como siempre.

Pues claro, niño – la anciana sonrió mostrando sus últimos 2 dientes – solo alguien con mis años puede hacer un café así.

Lo dudo, Elysia-obaasan – volvió a sorber café.

Anda chico, dime, ¿Qué paso esta vez? – pregunta ella sentándose frente al castaño.

¿Perdón? – el castaño ladeo la cabeza confundido.

Cada vez que Rowena-san te regaña o discuten vienes aquí – la anciana sonrió cálidamente – vamos chico, crees que no me doy cuenta de las cosas, he vivido en esta ciudad toda mi vida y créeme que reconozco el rostro de alguien afligido.

El castaño cerró los ojos y suspiro, puede ser verdad, "a esa señora nada se le escapa" pensó.

Issei paso platicando toda la tarde con la abuela, sobre cosas triviales, también le conto sobre su tema "familiar", cosa que ella vio con algo de tristeza.

Te comprendo mi niño – dijo ella con cierto tono maternal – cuando perdí a mi padre en la segunda guerra mundial, no comprendía bien las cosas, era muy joven – ella también tomo una taza del café – era una bebe cuando mi padre nos dejó, pero mi madre Gracia no flanqueo ante eso – tomo las manos de Issei – ella y yo recibimos el apoyo de Amestriz y créeme muchacho, en los peores momentos de dolor es cuando también vienen las mejores personas a darte una mano.

El castaño bajo la mirada, pero comprendió el peso de las palabras de la anciana, en cierto modo, él la veía como la abuela que nunca tuvo.

Así que anímate Issei-chan – ella palmeo el hombro del castaño – nunca está más oscuro como cuando va a amanecer.

Issei le regreso la sonrisa y asintió.

Entiendo, Elysia-obaasan – el castaño saco el dinero y pago el café a la anciana, está sonriendo lo acepto.

Recuerda traer a Rowena-san – dijo la anciana – o puedes traer a esa linda niña Armstrong.

Creo que mejor no – salió el castaño con una media sonrisa.

El castaño se retiró de aquel lugar fantasma que nadie visitaba; al parecer la anciana Elysia era otra de las personas con las que podía hablar sin necesidad de fingir ser otra persona, no como la bola de científicos, aprendices, maestros y profesores que se encontraban en el instituto.

Quería negarlo pero no recuerda por qué llego ahí ni los motivos que impulsaron e "Él" a abandonarlo a manos de Rowena.

No es que le tenga rencor o algo así, sino más bien le encargaron algo que ella no debía tener.

* * *

 **\- Flash back –**

* * *

 _En Japón, cerca de un templo amplio y sencillo en las afueras de Tokio se encontraba llegando una limusina Cadillac estacionándose afueras del templo._

 _Bajando de la parte trasera, salía la Teniente Primera Rowena Mustang con un semblante serio; ella portaba el uniforme de Amestriz con un cordel en el pecho que se conectaba con su hombro izquierdo._

 _Miro seria al hombre frente a ella que salió a recibirla, el hombre en si era castaño, con la barba descuidada y un par de anteojos en su vista cansada llena de ojeras._

 _Sus ambarinos ojos soportaron la fría mirada oscura de la teniente, el hombre sus piro e ingreso al recinto siendo seguido por la pelinegra._

 _También es un gusto verlo, profesor Hyoudou – dijo ella tajante, deteniendo el andar del castaño._

… _\- este giro la cabeza y la miro por el rabillo del ojo, solo para después continuar con su caminata._

 _Entraron juntos a lo que parece ser una casa modesta, el hombre se dirigió a donde estaba un pequeño altar donde yacía una foto difusa de una mujer cargando un bebe._

 _Él dijo algo en susurro, se inclinó y hablo de nuevo, sin embargo la teniente no escucho nada, solo observo los movimientos del hombre, vio cómo se levantó de donde estaba._

 _El castaño camino hasta el fondo de la casa; se detuvo mientras recorrió la puerta de panel que daba hacia un patio central con un árbol de Sakura en plena flor de primavera._

 _Sígame, teniente Mustang – dijo con una voz fría, ella le hizo caso y prosiguió a seguirlo._

 _Pasaron por un corredor elevado que corría alrededor de un cuadrado del árbol; en su andar, ella noto como un pétalo del árbol fue a dar a su cabeza con una pequeña brisa; lo sintió y se lo quito del cabello, miro el pétalo mientras caminaba._

 _El castaño se detuvo frente a otra puerta de panel y la deslizo, mostrando en el interior algo que le hizo sorprenderse._

 _Un montón de pilas de libros de un solo lado apilados de forma ordenada; no más de 9 libros por torre acomodadas en el suelo donde un niño de 5 años miraba un libro, que recién había tomado._

 _El niño era castaño, de pelo largo y con un uniforme de entrenamiento; lo curioso es que al ojear el libro lo hacía como si contara las paginas, termino de ojear el libro y lo deposito en el suelo; tomo otro de un estante cercano y repitió el mismo proceso._

 _El castaño mayor frente a Rowena bajo la mirada y soltó un leve suspiro._

 _El niño movió su cabeza y cerro el libro de golpe, depositándolo sobre el libro anterior en el suelo._

 _Se levantó y procedió a ir a donde estaba una mochila junto a una pequeña maleta, las tomo y procedió a ir a la entrada pasando de largo a los 2 adultos._

 _Cabe decir que la teniente estaba absorta del como el niño actuaba, ella esperaba encontrarse con un infante rebelde y malcriado que lloraría sin parar, pero en cambio se encontró con lo que sería un perfecto autómata._

 _Ella vio como el pequeño caminaba por el mismo recorrido que realizaron y deslizo la puerta para ir a la habitación de la entrada._

 _Una vez cerro está el castaño mayor le dijo a la teniente._

 _Es todo suyo, teniente Mustang – dijo sin cambiar su tono – ya envié los papeles y las ordenes, él tiene su pasaporte en su maleta._

 _Ella le miro seria y con un poco de enojo; ¿realmente solo contacto con el instituto para cuidar de su hijo para convertirlo en alquimista o solo se deshacía de él?_

 _Sea cual sea los motivos que tuviera, ella solo debía cumplir las órdenes de los superiores y no cuestionar nada de lo que le pedían._

 _Ella se inclinó y se retiró del lugar, dejando al castaño ahí como si este fuese parte del lugar._

 _Ya en la limosina ambos, tanto el niño como la pelinegra estaban viéndose frente mientras recorrían el largo camino hasta el aeropuerto._

 _El niño lo miraba con una expresión netamente neutra, ella noto su gran parecido al castaño mayor, así también noto los ojos miel que lo caracterizaban al profesor._

 _El trayecto fue de un total silencio que era comparable con el vacío; el ruido de los neumáticos de la limosina Cadillac rodando por la carretera era de lo más aburrido, pero eso no le afectaba al infante, sin embargo, Mustang estaba un tanto nerviosa, y como no estarlo si el niño la miraba con neutralidad, miraba que le incomodaba._

 _Ella estudio con 2 meses de anticipación el cuidado materno y las formas de enseñanza y crianza de niños dado que le encargaron la tutela del menor frente a ella y si bien ella estaba por poner en práctica sus notas sobre niños malcriados y como controlarlos esos apuntes eran nada a comparación con la personita frente a ella en estos momentos._

 _Ella desvió la mirada a la ventana para evitar ver los ojos miel del pequeño castaño cosa que noto rápidamente este._

 _El pequeño bajo la mirada y por primera vez en 30 minutos hablo._

 _Perdone… – dijo llamando la atención de la teniente, que le miro sorprendida, pues el pequeño supo que su mirada le incomodaba._

 _Ella por otro lado no sabía que decir ni hacer, solo hizo lo más correcto y fue el presentarse ante el pequeño._

 _Mi nombre es Rowena Mustang, teniente primera del instituto Amestriz – dijo ella de manera suave y gentil._

 _Hyoudou Issei – dijo el pequeño._

… _-_

… _-_

 _Otro silencio incomodo nació entre ambos._

 _Perdone por mirarla – dijo el pequeño rompiendo el hielo._

 _No – ella respondía inmediatamente – no, es normal que hagas eso, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada, es todo – dijo aclarando las cosas._

 _Este… - el niño la miro con duda – Rowena-nee san…_

" _¿Nee-san?" – se preguntó extrañada la pelinegra por el honorifico._

 _¿A dónde vamos? – pregunta este ladeando la cabeza._

… _\- ella le miro dudosa unos segundos - … a Alemania, en Europa – dijo ella._

 _¿Alemania, y que haremos ahí? – siguió preguntando._

… _\- de nuevo la duda - … iremos al instituto Amestriz, ahí esturaras las bases de la alquimia y serás un alquimista._

… _\- el pequeño ahora desviaba la mirada, cosa que noto ella inmediatamente._

 _Dime… Issei – ella le llama la atención – ¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando llegue?_

 _El castaño menor le vio con neutralidad, pero respondió a la pregunta._

 _Leía sobre la alquimia – dijo viendo como la teniente le miraba con interés, ¿tan pequeño y ya sabía leer y comprender lo complejo de la alquimia?; sin duda el niño era alguien único en verdad._

 _Entiendo – respondió ella cerrando los ojos – eres único, en verdad._

 _Si, nee-san, pero… – el niño le miro y le señalo - ¿Por qué sostienes el pétalo de cerezo? – pregunto._

 _¿? – Rowena, extrañada vio que ella sostenía el pétalo de cerezo en su mano todavía, cosa que le extraño a ella._

 _Mi madre me conto una vez que si uno atrapa un pétalo de Sakura, conocerá el verdadero amor – dijo el pequeño, sonrojando a la teniente._

 _Ella sonrió, y cerró los ojos, solo para abrirlos y decirle al pequeño:_

" _ **Dime, Issei… ¿te gustan los trucos de magia?"**_

* * *

 _ **\- Fin del flash back –**_

* * *

En su oficina Rowena recordaba aquel encuentro que le marco hasta el dia de hoy, recordó como el castaño se perdió en el aeropuerto de Berlín y como también conoció a Elysia al perderse también en la ciudad.

Odiaba admitirlo pero en un principio lo vio como una molestia, un estorbo con el que no debía cargar, sin embargo con el pasar de los años logro apreciar al pequeño Issei, con todo y su perversión.

Se levantó de donde estaba y dejo sobre el escritorio aquel pétalo seco que estaba en un matraz de experimentación, era el mismo de aquella vez.

Saliendo de su oficina camino por entre los pasillos con dirección a un lugar en específico.

Todos los que la miraban la veían como a una heroína de guerra, algo totalmente errado.

Si bien su abuelo durante la ocupación americana arreglo los problemas de la ciudad así como ayudo a la reconstrucción quedo marcado en su apellido su historia.

Todos en el lugar habían escuchado el nombre de Roy Mustang, el alquimista de fuego que derroto a 2 homúnculos al servicio de Hitler y ayudo en su derroca al revelar los datos sobre su bunker secreto, siendo marcado como un personaje oscuro en la historia de Alemania pero un héroe para Amestriz.

Es por ese apellido que ella era reconocida en el instituto, creían que ella había heredado las habilidades de su abuelo, algo muy equivocado y muy apartado de la realidad.

Si bien ella no era experta en la alquimia tampoco era una mediocre, digamos que era una persona que sabía lo que debía saberse. Ni siquiera ella misma se consideraba una experta ni tampoco gozaba de las habilidades o conocimientos de aquella artera formula que usaba su abuelo para generar fuego.

Era sencillo el hecho de que sabía el cómo generar la ecuación y los símbolos para la formación ígnea del aire, sin embargo sabia también que ese ataque alquímico no era más que para herir, matar y asesinar.

Aún recuerda el cómo su abuela, Hawk le contaba del como Roy se pasaba las noches lamentándose por las vidas perdidas en los campos donde había sido enviado al inicio de su carrera alquímica-militar al ayudar en la creación de las piedras filosofales, y de cómo después de un mes pidió su traslado a logística y estrategias.

Le dolía el escuchar halagos tales como: "La nieta del fuego", "La belleza de la guerra", "El mejor elemento de guerra".

Ella odiaba esos motes, sin embargo no había nada que hacer ante los boca-floja del personal.

Continúo caminando por los pasillos del enorme edificio central hasta llegar a una puerta doble de 2 metros de altura con un letrero escrito en la parte superior de la cornisa. El letrero era una placa de metal la cual tenía un gravado:

 **Director General: Profesor Eric Elric.**

Ella se detuvo, toco la puerta antes de escuchar un "adelante"; entro en la oficina al abrir la puerta derecha.

En medio de papeles tirados, un enorme juego de química en una mesa central, varios estantes altos que rodeaban los 2 muros laterales del lugar repleto de libros y más libros tirados por el suelo o apilados en este con objetos sobre estos, unos cuantos con matraces, otros con tazas y otros con revistas un tanto sugerentes para la población juvenil masculina.

Al fondo del lugar donde daba una enorme ventana con balcón entreabierta frente a un escritorio, donde estaba una silla que daba a la ventana.

Mustang carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de la persona sentada en la silla.

Director Elric – llamo ella seria, saludando militarmente – vengo a reportar el informe sobre el caos de esta tarde.

… - la persona detrás de la silla asintió, se giró y mostro frente a la mayor.

Un hombre de edad avanzada, su rostro lucia algo arrugado por la edad de 80 años, en su mirar había un par de ojos gris azulados; el hombre tenía el mismo uniforme solo que en ambos hombros llevaba un conjunto de 4 estrellas doradas sobre 3 líneas del mismo color; cabello rubio decolorado de platino por la edad atado en una coleta trasera debido a lo largo del mismo, así como un par de mechones al lado de la cabeza.

El hombre tenía un mirar serio, procedió a hablar.

Entiendo, pero debo comentar mayor que estoy al tanto de la situación – comento mientras se tomaba del mentón del rostro con la mano derecha – sin embargo prosiga por favor.

¡Sí!– dejo el saludo y empezó a relatar – el alquimista estudiantil Hyoudou Issei en un experimento de humo robo el conjunto de prendas de 20 mujeres y en su huida fue perseguido por la alquimista estudiantil Ellen Armstrong quien destruyo 3 edificios en el proceso – el rubio asintió ante lo dicho – yo acudí al lugar y los detuve para evitar más daño.

Entiendo – dijo el rubio – así que recolecto 20 cuando le dije al menos 9, sin duda me impresiono esta vez, Jo, Jo, Jo – rio levemente hasta que…

DOP, CLAP.

La risa seso dado que ahora el rubio tenía uno de los libros sobre su rostro abierto mostrando una revista de lencería para adultos oculta en este, lanzado por cortesía de Rowena.

¡Entonces fue toda su culpa viejo pervertido! – Dijo Rowena furiosa - ¡sino le hubiera incitado la perversión al pobre Issei esto no ocurriría cada dia, es el tercer incidente de la semana!

Ya veo – dijo el rubio quitándose el libro del rostro – pero dime, ¿eso no lo hace diferente del resto?

… - ella le miro confundida - ¿de qué está hablando, director?

Bueno – el rubio se levantó y le dio la espalda para ver a la ventana – he notado que muchos de los alquimistas egresados siempre acaban siendo un villano de caricatura americana; pero este chico es diferente del resto – el rubio le miro a la pelinegra – y eso lo debes reconocer, ¿o no, mayor Mustang?

¡! – Ella se sorprendió y desvió la mirada – b-bueno, admito que mi discípulo es bueno y todo pero… - trato de mantener la compostura pero algo le hacía actuar de esa manera, cosa que alegro al viejo rubio.

Creo que lo entiendes – dijo – y eso me alegra – volvió a mirar a la ventana – no cualquier madre le desea eso a su hijo.

… - Rowena desvió la mirada totalmente roja – yo…

BLAM

Las puestas se abrieron detrás de ella y un borrón negro y amarillo cruzo la habitación hasta alcanzar al director que estaba en la ventana.

 **VIIIIIIIIEEEEEEJJOOOOOOO**

Una voz chillona grito mientras el borrón se trepo en el rubio mostrando 2 orbes rijas brillantes, dicho borrón abrió la boca dejando salir vapor de esta mientras mostraba su afilada dentadura, así mismo una lengua de látigo.

El rubio no se inmuto ante el "monstruo" que estaba sorbe él; de hecho ya se esperaba algo así.

 **VIEJO RABO VERDE…** – dijo aquella silueta - **… NO TE SALVAS DE ESTA…**

Por su lado Rowena abrió los ojos un tanto asombrada mientras se quedaba en blanco ante aquella bizarra situación en la que se encontraba de espectadora.

El rubio se limitó a suspirar y a palmear la cabeza de la criatura.

Erina – dijo con voz severa – ¿podrías bajarte de mí?, la mayor Rowena Mustang está presente.

¡! – aquella silueta reacciono y salto de encima del rubio solo para caer de pie y mostrarse de manera… ¿normal?

Ahora frente a Rowena se presentaba una joven de 15 años, pelo rubio atado en el mismo peinado que el rubio solo que la coleta y los mechones eran más largos y su mirada era de color rojo, vestía… por alguna coincidencia el mismo conjunto de ropa que Issei, sin embargo no superaba la altura de 1 metro con 60, pero por el lado del busto y las caderas eran de compa C.

Saludando militarmente y con respeto hablo.

Perdone mi descortesía, mayor Mustang – dijo mientras saludaba – no sabía que estaba aquí.

La pelinegra no reacciono hasta segundo después, donde nerviosamente ella se limitó a sonreír de manera forzada.

E-es un gusto verte también… Erina-chan – dijo Rowena a la joven frente a ella.

La rubia por su parte empezó a estremecerse y de sus fosas nasales salieron exhalaciones de humo mientras su sonrisa se acrecentaba mientras destellos volaban a su alrededor.

La mayor vio que todavía saludaba así que ordeno:

En descanso, Erina-chan – dijo solo para ver como la rubia dejaba el saludo, separaba un poco las rodillas y cruzaba los brazos tras la espalda.

¡Entendido, Mayor! – grito la rubia, acción que hizo correr una gota de sudor tras la pelinegra.

El carraspeo del rubio mayor les llamo a ambas.

¿Puedo saber el motivo por el cual la salvaje de mi nieta viene a visitarme? – dijo con sarcasmo palpable.

Eh~ – la rubia se giró y su temple cambio, ella miro al hombre como si mirase a un bicho insignificante - ¿creíste que no me daría cuenta que tú le propusiste a Issei-sama el que robara las pantis, eh, viejo pervertido?

"¿Sama?" – se preguntó Rowena, mientras el rubio suspiraba.

Mira, mocosa – dijo el rubio – que seas mi sangre no te da derecho a tratarme de esa forma – el rubio desvió la mirada con cierta pena – además, deberías conocer los gustos de ese chico…

BLAM

Dijo el viejo rubio, pero solo implico que recogiera un libro cercano y se lo lanzara al rostro, abriéndose y mostrando otra revista de porno oculta en el libro.

Como sea, más te vale que no le vuelvas a proponer algo así a Issei-sama – amenazo de forma chistosa, pero luego su semblante cambio a uno serio y frio mostrando una sonrisa sin alma – no creo que quieras que madre se entere de tus perversiones… ¿o sí, jii-chan?

Esa frase fue suficiente para hacer temblar al rubio de tal forma que su rostro se puso azul.

La rubia salió del cuarto no sin antes despedirse de manera muy formal según Rowena, y de lanzarle otro libro al anciano pervertido.

Nuevamente ambos, la mayor y el director se quedaron en la sala solos. El rubio carraspeo un poco ante esto y miro serio a Mustang, quien no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante el cambio en el director.

Escuche bien mayor Mustang – el rubio tenía una mirada algo severa – si bien el joven Hyoudou es uno de los alquimistas más excepcionales que he visto debo decir que también es el más divertido que ha pisado este lugar.

¿? – La mayor se quedó pensando mientras ladeaba la cabeza - ¿a qué se refiere, director?

Veras – el hombre se sentó de nuevo en la silla mientras posaba los codos sobre el escritorio, entrelazo los dedos de sus manos y poso sobre estas el mentón, sin perder la mirada seria, pero si algo de severidad en esta - ¿te has preguntado el motivo del porque el pequeño Issei vino a Amestriz?

¡! – Esa pregunta descoloco a Rowena completamente - … - recomponiéndose rápidamente miro seria al rubio mientras responde su pregunta - … no, nunca he pensado la razón, director – esa respuesta le hizo levantar una ceja al hombre – solamente cumplí las ordenes que me dieron.

Comprendo – el hombre cerró los ojos con una duda creciente, pero momentánea ya que debía decir algo de gran importancia a la mayor – veras, es bien sabido que el profesor Hyoudou ha hecho grandes aportaciones con la rama oriental de china al desarrollar la alquimia en función de los análisis médicos relacionadas con enfermedades de Asia – vio como la pelinegra asentía ante lo dicho – pero deberías también saber que eso le separo de su familia – el rubio suspiro dejando la pose de Gendo y se reclino sobre la silla – el hombre era un genio en cuestiones enfocadas al campo laboral, pero a nivel personal era un lobo solitario; denotando eso cuando su esposa falleció de leucemia avanzada... y el la ignoro.

¡! – el hombre no noto la expresión de sorpresa en Mustang, ella sabía que Issei le dijo eso pero solamente le comento: _"ella ya no está, solamente se fue a otro mundo"_.

Hyoudou no pudo notar el cómo su esposa pedía que estuviera con ella o que al menos se quedara a cargo de su hijo – Eric suspiro y miro por la ventana – cuál fue mi sorpresa al recibir su llamada para pedir que el pequeño ingresara al instituto, pero fue más mi decepción al preguntarle el motivo – Rowena noto como apretaba sus manos enguantadas ante la frustración – _"es un estorbo aquí, en Amestriz lo usaran mejor"_ ; fue lo que me dijo – Rowena instintivamente tomo su brazo izquierdo y lo apretó – ni tu abuelo era tan estricto, Rowena; pero ese hombre se lleva las palmas ante semejante actitud – comenta sarcásticamente – el consejo reacciono de manera renuente al aceptar a un niño así como así, más al saber que era para evitar la paternidad de uno de nuestros egresados – volvió a mirarla con neutralidad notando el estado que esperaba – por eso aceptamos al chico.

… - Rowena trataba de contener las lágrimas al no comprender la verdad del asunto tras su pupilo, aun así… – ¿Cómo fue que aceptaron? – quería saber más y Eric no se lo negaría.

El consejo voto a 3 opciones – el rubio levanto la mano señalando con los dedos índice, medio y anular – la primera era el negarle la petición y quitarle los títulos y el puesto de director de la rama asiática – bajo el dedo anular – la segunda era el aceptar al chico y luego volverlo alquimista para engrosar nuestras filas – bajo el dedo medio – la tercera… era aceptar al chico… - desvió la mirada – para ayudarte a ti con tu problema.

Ella se mantuvo callada, no hablaba, el ambiente se enfrió un poco, quizás porque la noche empezaba a cubrir la ciudad, o que las ventanas abiertas permitieran la corrida del viento que movió las hojas y documentos que había regados, o que la calefacción de la oficina no funcionaba desde hacía un par de días, pero la habitación se enfrió de tal forma que la mayor empezó a temblar, o eso pensó Eric antes de presenciar algo que le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Era una solitaria lágrima la que caía por su mejilla derecha, el temblor de Rowena poco a poco incrementaba.

Eric no pensó 2 veces y camino hacia ella y la acuno entre sus brazos.

Los sollozos no se hicieron esperar, aferrándose al uniforme del rubio ella rompió en llanto al enterarse de los motivos que hicieron traer a Issei de oriente y entrenarlo bajo tutela de Rowena.

Ella ahora sabía lo que realmente valía el castaño, lo vio crecer, lo vio tropezar y lo vio avanzar, realmente supo que la felicidad que una vez le fue negada la había disfrutado.

Sin que ninguno lo notara, en el borde del balcón se encontraba el mismo Issei; que apretaba la mandíbula.

En medio de sus pensamientos mientras caminaba de regreso a Amestriz se le ocurrió que debía contarle su pequeña odisea al viejo pervertido, así que cuando estaba por ingresar al cuarto por medio del balcón para asustar al viejo; noto que este se encontraba con Rowena para darle el reporte, así que decidio esconderse en el lado izquierdo del balcón hasta que terminara la pelinegra, sin embargo no pudo evitar escuchar la charla de los adultos, así que se limitó a guardar silencio en todo momento, escuchando.

Al oír que el viejo recibió una llamada de "Él" le hizo rabiar, estaba por entrar pero fue más su curiosidad al ver las 3 opciones tentativas que tenían ante su caso y el cómo Rowena acabo siendo su tutora; saber que tenía un problema y que esta no se lo dijera le sorprendió de muchas formas, ahora sabia porque a pesar de sus tonterías ella salía a defenderlo, por qué siempre disfrutaba de su compañía y también la razón de siempre regañarlo, aun así quiera saber que era lo que Rowena ocultaba para tener esa reacción.

El castaño no lo admitiría pero veía a su tutora legal como lo que realmente perdió una vez, pero no quería demostrarlo, aun no.

Por eso apretaba la mandíbula, ya que él también le ocultaba algo que tal vez le traería problemas en un dia, pero eso no era justo, ni mucho menos bueno.

El hecho de ocultar algo a alguien que quieres y que esta te oculte algo de igual o mayor importancia era frustrante y nada agradable.

Salto de la cornisa y corrió por los tejados de los edificios bajos hasta los dormitorios, era una suerte que la oficina del viejo estaba en el tercer piso.

Como si fuese equilibrista o campanero francés, corriendo y saltando por los techos mientras recordaba eso que dijo el viejo pervertido.

Llego hasta un edificio donde había 5 banderas: Inglaterra, Estados Unidos, Japón, Francia y Alemania.

El edificio era de nos 5 pisos, de hecho lucia más bien como un hotel algo lujoso pero también sencillo a mas no poder, a diferencia del resto este era el único que no contaba con lo que uno llamaría el estandarte de Amestriz con la quimera.

Él ingreso por el tercer piso por el cual llego de un salto a la ventana que daba a un pasillo que corría por el frente, no se preocupó si alguien lo viese entrar por ahí dado que ese era el único edificio con la menor población que habitaba en este.

Camino por estos pasillos hasta que llego a una habitación en específico que tenía escrito en una placa de madera: Armstrong.

Suspiro cansado mientras revisaba su reloj de bolsillo color platino que guarda en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta, 3 minutos para las 9 de la noche.

Ya debe haber llegado – el joven castaño guardo el reloj el cual tenía un grabado con una fecha y una frase:

" **No olvides; 3 – octubre – 10"**

Nunca supo el motivo pero aquel reloj viejo estaba en posesión del viejo rabo verde que se lo dio cuando lo conoció por primera vez cuando tenía 9 años.

Según le dijo, el reloj no era importante sino el valor que tiene, ya que es de 1907, una reliquia y una antigüedad de valor mínimo de unos 100 mil euros.

Pero el castaño se lo quedo como recuerdo. En fin.

Volvió a suspirar y cuando estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta esta se abrió de golpe y un puño salió disparado conectando con su rostro.

El castaño cayó de espaldas sobándose la nariz mientras evitaba quejarse del dolor, pero sabía que era mejor temprano que tarde.

Vio a la artificie de aquel puñetazo y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes y un cabello rubio.

La misma chica que quería matarlo en la tarde, estaba frente a él, en su mirada no había enojo sino una visión de expectación, como si esperase algo de Issei.

El castaño por su parte desvió la mirada.

Di lo que tengas que decir – ella no cambio su forma de hablar desde la tarde – pero ten al menos el valor de decirlo de frente y de mirarme a los ojos cuando lo hagas.

Issei bajo la mirada un momento, suspirando resignado, se levantó y se limpió el polvo de sus ropas, para luego mirarla a los ojos y sin miedo decir:

Lo siento… – se inclinó levemente –… por lo del experimento – Ellen frunció el ceño ante la disculpa.

¿Solo eso? – pregunto escéptica.

También de la persecución… – ella dejo el gesto y enarco una ceja.

¿Y…? – volvió a preguntar incomodando a Issei que estaba inclinado aun.

Por el regaño de Rowena-sensei… – la voz del castaño sonaba con un deje de aburrimiento.

¿Y…? – de nuevo, pregunto Ellen sin perder la expectación.

… Por el castigo en detención – el castaño empezaba a hartarse, pero Ellen no cambiaba.

¿Y~…? – Ellen alargo la silaba con una escueta sonrisa.

… Por no recibir castigo – Issei estaba perdiendo la paciencia por aquella disculpa, pero la rubia frente a él tenía otra idea.

… – ella no dijo nada después de la respuesta de parte del pervertido, solo cerró los ojos y hablo – ¿solo eso tienes que decir?

¡Oh, vamos! – El castaño exploto… al fin - ¡está bien sí, soy un pervertido inútil que roba ropa, que espía a las mujeres, un remedo de hombre y alguien que no merece ser amigo tuyo, sí, eso querías escuchar, ¿eh?! – Issei se tomó la cabeza con las manos - ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga, eh, dime de una vez?! – detuvo su rabieta al ver que Ellen tenía un dedo tocando su frente, así como un rostro sereno con una sonrisa.

Ella no mostraba la hostilidad de un principio, lo que extraño al castaño, pero aún más fue que ella movió su dedo de su frente y lo poso sobre sus labios, cerrando así la boca abierta de Issei.

En serio – dijo Ellen con un toque sardónico en su voz – no sé qué tienes en esa cabezota tuya, ni porque eres tan pervertido – abrió un ojo para verle – ni siquiera yo misma sé por qué tolero tus payasadas y tonterías – volvió a cerrarlo y aumento su sonrisa – pero si sé que eres demasiado sincero contigo como para que explotes de esa manera – retiro su dedo de los labios de Issei y lo puso en los suyos – pero quizás eso me haga querer saber más de mi mejor amigo, aunque este sea el consentido de la maestra – ella abrió los ojos y miro a Issei con un sentimiento que muchos denominarían como: perdón – y sea un cerdo pervertido.

Issei se desconectó del mundo. No sabía cómo actuar, ni que hacer y mucho menos saber que decir, vamos, en serio el gran pervertido de Amestriz fue vencido por una chica linda, menos creíble si esta es su mejor y casi única amiga real.

Oye – sin que él lo supiera, Ellen le pasaba la mano frente a su mirada durante… 15 minutos – Issei, te sientes bien.

Después de aquella muestra de perdón, ella se empezó a preocupar de que el castaño quedara parado e inmóvil durante 15 minutos, por lo que ella decidio palpar su frente.

Poso su mano en el pecho del castaño esperando zarandearlo. Sorpresa fue lo que se llevó cuando el cuerpo tieso del castaño cayó de espaldas como estatua de museo, al grado de que la rubia se preocupó.

¡Issei, Issei, Issei! – Ella trataba de moverlo y de sacudirlo con el fin de que el castaño reaccionara - ¡oye, esto no es gracioso, Issei! – No había reacción de parte del castaño, alarmando a Ellen aún más – ¡no puedes desmayarte con los ojos abiertos solo porque te perdone, vamos Issei reacciona de una vez!

Ella se subió sobre la ahora estatua de Issei y lo zarandeo de abajo hacia arriba con la esperanza de hacerlo despertar de su estado petrificado.

¡Despierta de una vez, con un demonio! – Ella le grito cerca de su rostro, muy cerca de hecho pero lo alarmante no era eso sino que no sentía su respiración, estando tan cerca… tan cerca de su rostro que incluso podría, – ¡basta, ¿Cómo se me ocurre semejante acción?! – Ella separo su rostro de la cara del castaño – ¡es solo mi mejor amigo, sí, eso es, solo es mi mejor amigo y punto!

Un espectro salió de la boca del castaño cuando dijo esas "hermosas" palabras, aumentando el nivel de preocupación de Ellen a un nuevo nivel sin precedentes.

¡Oh vamos, no puedes morirte en el primer capítulo, así no funciona esto! – grito la rubia histérica mientras trataba de atrapar el fantasma que salía de Issei, pero a lo lejos muchos malinterpretarían esa situación, lo bueno es que nadie los ve.

¡Espera pervertido de closet que aspira a escritor! – Dijo la rubia al aire – ¡nada del aire, que no vez la situación en la que nos pusiste, si alguien nos ve creerán que yo…!

KYAAAAAAAAAAA

¡! – la rubia sorprendida abrió los ojos, mecánicamente giro el cuello a la derecha del pasillo donde estaban y su rostro palideció al demostrar que sus deseos se realizaron dado que quien grito, nada más y nada menos que la nieta del director, Erina Elric que mostraba una expresión de miedo mesclada con sorpresa sazonada con angustia y hervida en celos.

¡Oye, escritor de mierda ¿Cuándo esto se volvió una receta para el desastre?! – Grito la rubia al aire de nuevo, haciéndola enfurecer – ¡¿si quiera me oyes?!

E-E-E-E-E-E – la pobre erina no concebía la imagen frente a sus ojos, tartamudeando el nombre de Ellen mientras sus ojos se vuelven espirales, su boca se curvea de forma cómica y su rostro entraba en el color carmín en la gama de colores electromagnética con respecto a la refracción de la luz, efecto que planteo muy bien Isaac Newton.

¡¿Y a qué viene eso, escritor de mierda?! – grito de nuevo la rubia, ignorando a la pobre erina que se encorvaba de… ¿celos?; mientras seguía tartamudeando.

¡Ellen-san! – La pequeña rubia le señalo - ¡N-ni se te o-ocurra tomar el p-primer beso de I-Issei-sama! – Con un semblante algo valiente rozando en lo estúpido exclamo la Elric - ¡e-el p-primer b-beso de I-Issei-sama e-es, e-es…! – la pobre rubia no podía ni hablar bien de los nervios y celos que tenía en ese momento.

Por el lado de la rubia Armstrong, estaba en blanco ante semejante situación que era tan ridícula que sentía estar en una historia hecha por un desinhibido pervertido de closet que vive en la friendzone y usa una página de Doujinshis escritos como único medio social.

Una explicación muy bien acertada diría yo – exclama la rubia al aire de nuevo, haciendo que a Erina le salgan signos de interrogación al escuchar hablar a Ellen al aire.

¿Ellen-san, a quien le hablas? – pregunta la pobre rubia que poso sus manos en su pecho, resaltando el par de melones que tenía, incomodando a la rubia.

No es nada, Erina – ignorando al escritor desvía la mirada de la pequeña Erina, pero entonces se repuso y pensó en el problema que tenía frente a ella – ¡Erina, ayúdame a llevar a Issei a la enfermería!

¡Eh! – La pobre de Erina lo veía complicado el asunto – P-pero, como es que Issei-sama quedo así.

E-eso… no importa – una línea de rubor pasa por su rostro mientras evita la mirada curiosa de la Elric – mira tú sujeta sus pies y yo sus brazos.

¡E-entiendo! – Así, ambas hicieron un enorme esfuerzo en cargar el cadáver… digo, al pobre de Issei por lo que lo llevaron hasta la enfermería, donde por casualidad estaba Rowena en su camino, por lo que tomando al castaño inconsciente lo cargo cual saco de papas mientras las otras dos pensaban "¡qué fuerte!".

* * *

En la enfermería.

Y díganme, ¿Cómo fue Issei acabo así? – pregunta Rowena checando los signos vitales de Issei que está en una camilla.

Bueno… no sé cómo decirlo – Ellen estaba mirando a otro lado mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

¿En serio? – pregunta Rowena empezando a quitarle la ropa a Issei, cosa que atemorizo a Ellen mientras que Erina tenía un rostro sonrojado con una sonrisa nada sana.

¡¿Qué está haciendo, Rowena-sensei?! – la rubia mayor se cubre los ojos mientras ve atreves de sus dedos.

Que no es obvio, tiene temperatura y está sudando demasiado – dice como si nada.

Pero… - la pobre Ellen solo atino a observar.

Esto es normal en Issei – empieza a relatar su superior – siempre se enfermaba de niño.

¿En verdad? – dice sorprendida Erina.

Si, por eso siempre me quedaba con él, atendiéndolo dado que siempre tenía temperatura y resfriados, por lo general se curaba cada vez que se bañaba conmigo – término de desvestirlo hasta dejarlo en calzoncillos – por fortuna cree una fórmula que lo cura el resfriado pero con ciertos efectos secundarios.

¿Secundarios? – preguntan ambas con duda.

Está aún en proceso experimental, pero funciona… en teoría – busca en un cajón cercano a una mesa de dónde saca un brebaje color mora brillante, lo abrió y con un gotero tomo una porción y fue con Issei, luego lo tomo su cabeza y dejo caer 7 gotas en la boca del castaño, luego lo arropo.

Solo hay que esperar a que la pócima funcione – Rowena cerro la cortina.

Pero, Sensei – Erina llamo la atención – está segura de que los efectos secundarios de la pócima son mínimos – con duda expuso su punto.

Si, según mis investigaciones, está diseñada para atacar la infección con anticuerpos así como aumentar la cantidad de hormonas para acelerar el proceso – Rowena les explica – por lo que solo debemos esperar.

Entiendo – Ellen se sentía aliviada pero culpable de que Issei se enfermara por su culpa – creo que fui muy dura con él.

Te comprendo Ellen, pero también debes entender que Issei merece de vez en cuando un escarmiento – Rowena le toma del hombro – no te preocupes, como les dije, es normal que Issei enferme.

No es eso, sensei – negó Ellen – es solo que…

Ellen-san, Rowena-sensei tiene razón – Erina le toma de la mano – Issei-sama puede que sea un pervertido y que de vez en cuando merezca un castigo, pero eso no quiere decir que lo odiemos.

Ellen la miro sorprendida, pensó que en un principio le iba a reclamar sobre el verla a ella y al castaño en una posición incómoda, pero al parecer ella era de fiar.

Entre tanto empezaron a platicar sobre lo ocurrido en la mañana, la pelinegra mayor ya un tanto más comprensiva entendió los motivos de Ellen al perseguir a Issei por todo el Instituto, aun así ella se mostró culpable y arrepentida de actuar de manera tan salvaje.

En verdad lo siento, Rowena-sensei – la rubia se lamentaba y disculpaba – no debí haber destruido todo así como así.

Despreocúpate, Ellen-san – Erina dice mientras bebe leche de un frasco que siempre llevaba oculto - ¡Ah~! – Suspira disfrutando el sabor de la leche – Fue culpa de mi abuelo – dijo ella resignada.

¿El director? – ella lo metido un momento y solo suspiro – eso lo explica.

Las tres suspiraron.

Fue entonces que paso lo más extraño que podía pasar hasta ahora. Un grito femenino salió del lugar donde estaba Issei descansando.

¡Kyaaa! – las 3 se pusieron en alerta y rápidamente, Rowena abrió la cortina.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto con curiosidad, como si ese efecto fuera normal. Las dos estudiantes, Ellen y Erina vieron algo que les dejo varias sensaciones extrañas.

SPLAT

Sangre salía de las cuencas nasales de Erina ante la visión que tenía enfrente.

¿¡Q-que me paso!? – preguntaba un Issei… cubriéndose el pecho.

Con la sabana de la camilla, Issei cubría su desnudez mientras trataba al mismo tiempo de evitar que sus calzoncillos bajasen de su cintura.

Ellen por su parte tenía la mandíbula dislocada por su expresión al ver a su mejor amigo, o en este caso, mejor "amiga" cubrirse.

Cintura pequeña, piernas firmes y tersas, y un pecho de copa D… cabello largo castaño y una cara avergonzada…

Q-que grandes – dice toda blanca.

Así que funciona… pero sus efectos aún son palpables – dice Rowena intrigada.

¿Q-que… me hiciste… Rowena? – pregunta una castaña totalmente roja de la vergüenza ante las 3 alquimistas.

Bueno, resulta que enfermaste de la nada – miro la expresión de Ellen – y ellas dos trataron de traerte a la enfermería, debes de cuidarte mejor, Issei – termina Rowena.

P-pero eso no explica que yo… bueno – miro la mira avergonzada.

Son efectos de una poción que estoy perfeccionando – se cruza de brazos resaltando su bien formada delantera – así que te administre una dosis que durara durante 7 horas, tiempo suficiente para que estés curado.

N-no me refiero a eso… Rowena – trato de cubrirse aún más pero sus calzones estaban por caerse.

¡Je, je, je, je, je, je! – Erina reía de manera sospechosa y babeaba mientras más sangre salía de su nariz, moviendo sus manos como si apretara algo.

G-grandes – Ellen seguía perdida por el tamaño de los pechos de Issei, quien por el frio de la noche, sus pezones sobresalían en la tela.

D-dejen de mirarme así – Issei se cubría como podía – E-es vergonzoso.

Bueno, esto te servirá de lección para no volver a robar pantis del personal femenino – Rowena fue a un cesto y le entrego su ropa – ahora, vístete antes de que la pócima pierda efecto.

E-este… - Issei no las recibió dado que tenía ambas manos ocupadas, Rowena sonrió mientras las dejaba en la cama.

Entiendo, vamos, ustedes dos – tomo a ambas por el cuello y las sacó a rastras de la enfermería – la dama necesita privacidad.

¡Rowena! – reclama la castaña.

Se inclinó levemente mientras los pechos de esta se movían, Ellen reacciono e inconscientemente se movió rápidamente para tomar los pechos de Issei y apretarlos, sacándole un grito contenido y un leve gemido.

Ellen… Si tú tocas… A-ahí – apenas y podía hablar.

Reales… - susurro la rubia, llamando la atención de Issei – Reales… ¡Reales!

¡Kyaaa! – Con fuerza empujo a Issei contra la pared y empezó a apretar los pezones de la castaña, sacándole gemidos más fuertes e ignorando las suplicas de esta.

¡Reales! – seguía gritando Ellen.

D… d – trataba de decir la pobre castaña - ¡detente!

Un grito que se escuchó por todo Amestriz, sin duda un evento que traería un gran trauma para nuestro joven héroe…

Pero así concluye un dia normal en Amestriz, con Issei causando problemas a más no poder… o eso pensamos.

* * *

En otro lado de Alemania, 2 personas que salen de las puertas del aeropuerto nacional esperan en las bancas pacientemente. Uno de ellos viste de una chaqueta negra con bordes blancos, cabello azul largo y lacio, atado en una coleta alta, pantalones grises con detalles en plata y botas hasta las rodillas, su rostro demuestra ser de oriente, Japón para ser específicos así como demostrar nada de amabilidad y unos 20 años. A su lado, una chica de 15 años, esta viste de un atuendo rojo largo, similar a una capa, más un extraño y gracioso sombrero con una boca similar al de las brujas, su mirada es azul celeste y parece aburrida, su cabello, oculto bajo el sombrero, es rubio y rizado dados los mechones que sobresalen bajo el ala de este. Ambos esperan pacientemente.

El silencio pronto se vuelve incómodo para ambos, el japonés habla primero.

Oye, acaso no sabes vestirte a la moda ¿Reni? – dice juzgando su aspecto sospechoso y también por las burlas de un niño en el avión.

Este atuendo es el estándar en la sociedad de los Altos Arcanos que han usado los aprendices, debo portarlo en todo momento – explica con acento italiano.

Como digas, niña – el peli azul coloca sus manos tras su nuca – pero no es obligatorio llevarlo todo el tiempo.

Aunque digas eso, Kanda-san – ella le miro con algo de enfado – es un orgullo y un honor portar este uniforme.

Si, así es tipo rudo – habla… ¿el sombrero? – acaso tu no también tenías uno, ¿eh, niño bonito?

Ya recordé porque nunca lo use – dice cansado al escuchar al sombrero hablar.

Como sea – ambos quedaron en silencio tras esa frase.

Unos 5 minutos después, por la puerta salió una chica, vestida con un conjunto algo anticuado.

Un vestido verde y largo abultado en los hombros, pero suelto para mayor movilidad y confort, así como un par de pendientes y el cabello recogido en un bollo alto. Los rasgos de aquella chica de 19 años denotan ascendencia inglesa y china, su cabello verde es algo usual de Asia.

La joven inglesa va a donde los dos y ambos asienten.

Pronto el trio se dirige a pedir un taxi, en ningún momento volvieron a mediar palabras.

El japonés, Kanda, quedo en el asiento del copiloto, las dos chicas quedaron en los asientos de atrás.

¿A dónde, jóvenes? – pregunto el chofer de la unidad.

"Todo es uno y uno es Todo" – dijo el japonés, el chofer asintió y respondió.

"No obtienes nada sin dar algo a cambio" – tras esa frase, los 3 mostraron 3 pequeños libros, el japonés mostro uno con lo que parece ser el símbolo de una carta del tarot, el sumo sacerdote.

La inglesa mostro uno con la carta del Carruaje y la rubia mostro 2, uno con la carta de la Estrella y otro… con la de El Mundo.

El chofer asintió.

Su destino… Amestriz.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ **Bien señores, este es solo uno de mas Fics donde se ira plasmando una historia digamos un tanto… peculiar.**_

 _ **Para que comprendan un poco mejor digamos que será como la obra maestra de Stiphen King: La Torre Oscura, combinado con un poco de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure. Eso sí, sin músculos ni homosexualidad, pero si referencias de cierto género musical.**_

 _ **En fin, el punto es que si esta historia es de su agrado, les pido que sus amenazas, quejas o sugerencias sean puestas en sus Reviews.**_

 _ **Sin más esperen el próximo cap.**_


End file.
